Rei Mekaru
|birth date = |height = *173 cm *174 cmRei has two different heights listed within the same game (Danganronpa Another). During her time in Kibōgamine Gakuen, her height is listed as 173cm. In her Chapter 6.5 profile, her height is listed as 174cm. |weight = 53 kg |bust = 85 cm |blood type = AB |hobby = None |likes = *Capability *Teddy bear |dislikes = Incapability |family = Unnamed parents |participated = |fates = *Survived the Killing Game *Escaped from Kibōgamine Gakuen and formed the Kisaragi Foundation *Executed by Mikado Sannōji (SDRA2) |status = Deceased |affiliation = Kisaragi Foundation |previous_affiliation = Kibōgamine Gakuen |creator = LINUJ (린유즈) |country origin = Korea |fangame origin = Danganronpa Another ~ Another Despair Academy ~}} Rei Mekaru (銘苅 冷 Mekaru Rei) is a character featured in the Korean fangame Danganronpa Another ~ Another Despair Academy ~, and later in the sequel Super Danganronpa Another 2, both created by LINUJ. She is formerly known as the Super High School Level Professor. Appearance Rei is a tall young woman with long red orange hair curled in its tips and light orange eyes. She wears a pair of rectangular-framed eyeglasses and two white hairpins. In Super Danganronpa Another 2, her eye color was changed to light yellow. Rei wears a blue long-sleeved suit with yellow buttons, a white dress shirt underneath, black tie, white socks, and red low-heeled Mary Janes. After becoming a member of the Kisaragi Foundation, Rei appears to be much older and her hair is now cut to shoulder length. Her uniform consists of a gray double-breasted pinstripe suit with matching skirt, white blouse, black tie, white long coat with side pockets, dark brown pantyhose, and black Mary Janes. She also wears red stud earrings and her ID is pinned to the left side of her chest. When she was a child, Rei used to wear a dark amaranth dress with white collar, puffed sleeves, and layered frills. Her hair is also short–a little past her shoulders–which is secured in its place with a white snap clip.LINUJ's Tistory: Character Setting 11. Mekaru Rei Rei Mekaru - Full Body Sprite.png|Rei's appearance in Danganronpa Another SDRA2 - Rei Mekaru - Full Body Sprite (8).png |Rei's appearance in Super Danganronpa Another 2 Name Etymology In Japanese, Rei's given name 冷 means "cold" or "cool", which may refer to her personality in general. Her last name, Mekaru, uses the kanji 銘 (me), meaning "inscription" or "signature", and 苅 (karu), meaning "cutting (something)". Personality As the Super High School Level Professor, Rei acts mature and professionally most of the time, making her seem cold and look older than she really is. She absolutely hates having her time wasted, so she always gets to the point quickly and speaks in a blunt manner. She can also be condescending towards others, refusing to converse with people she does not find worth to talk to. As a present member of the Kisaragi Foundation, Rei shows a serious and competent side. While she maintains her usual cold disposition, she cares more about others than she lets on. History Gallery *Sprite Gallery References Navigation Category:Danganronpa Another Characters Category:Super Danganronpa Another 2 Characters Category:Survivors Category:Executed Category:Deceased